theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Sally Spectra II
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Sally Spectra II is a character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Courtney Hope since 2017. Biography Sally Spectra II is the granddaughter of Shirley Spectra, Sally Spectra's sister. She takes her great aunt's name with pride; acting all larger-than-life, wearing similar attire, sporting a long red hairdo, and upholding family values. Storylines Meeting Thomas Walking into IL Giardino, Sally sees Thomas Forrester and Zende Forrester Dominguez discussing their personal lives. Thomas voices his disgust and concern at his sister Steffy Forrester being appointed CEO of Forrester Creations, which Sally overhears as she checks the handsome man out. Once Zende leaves, Sally calls out to Thomas saying he could do with someone to talk to as there is obviously something on his mind. Thomas openly discusses the matter at hand over a drink, to an inquisitive Sally. She asks him where he works, and he reveals the company name, which Sally immediately recognized. After receiving a call from father Ridge, telling him to report to the office as soon as possible, Thomas left, but not before catching Sally's name. He asks her surname, but she says "it's not relevant". The bartender then makes a check for her purchases, and asks who to make it out to. Sally replies, "Spectra. Sally Spectra." Sally then receives a call from her great aunt, the renowned Sally Spectra, telling her that while she is enjoying her time on the Canary Islands, she wishes she could reopen Spectra Fashions in an attempt to pick up where they left off, though her son C.J. had already made plans to sell the block of land to Bill Spencer to tear down and make way for a newer Spencer Publications skyscraper. Unhappy with this news, Sally tells her great aunt that she is the girl for the job, and will reopen the family business and make it better than ever. Sally's grandmother Shirley enters and Sally tells her the news and what she is going to do. Much to Shirley's dismay, they went to the abandoned building previously known as the Spectra Fashions house, and then Jackie M Designs after the company was sold to Jackie and Nick Marone. They ask C.J. if they can have the block, and while at first he refuses to give up the deal with Bill. Sally remains adamant and CJ relectantly gives in, but only allows six months, before the building would be knocked down. Sally hires a team resembling that of the old Spectra Fashions gang, starting with a head textiles manager. A number of failed applicants lead to the final one, being Saul Feinberg II, the grandson of Saul Feinberg,her great aunt's former textiles manager and lover. Saul was perfect for the role, as he showed similarities to his grandfather, his personal traits and his work ability. Meeting Forrester designer Thomas Forrester and seeing how his sister, Steffy Forrester, was a social media darling, Sally started a food fight with Steffy at a restaurant and got Shirley to film it. After the video went viral, Sally argued with Thomas over the quality of her designs and was surprised when he silenced her with a kiss. Anxious to capitalize on her newfound notoriety, Sally crashed the wedding of Thomas' cousin, Zende Forrester Dominguez, disguised as a caterer; Sally honored Thomas' gentle warning to leave, but before she could, she was caught by Steffy, who shoved Sally's face into a cake. Sally got one fashion reporter to attend her début showing and was devastated by his especially vicious review. Sally had mixed feelings about having her newly-arrived sister, Coco Spectra, spy at Forrester, which the first Sally Spectra was notorious for. At Shirley's insistence, Sally gave Coco a necklace to celebrate her first day as an intern, knowing Saul had installed a tiny camera in it without Coco's knowledge. Sally told Saul how she and Coco had lived a nomadic life with their shady parents on the carnival circuit and been raised by Shirley after they went to jail. When Thomas said he would have taken her to Steffy's Australian wedding as his date, Sally jumped at the chance but hesitated when Shirley ordered her to take clandestine photos of Steffy at the altar for them to post on social media. Sally watched Steffy breeze into her wedding on a zip line and did indeed take photos, but lied to Shirley that she hadn't after spending more time with Thomas. Sally tried to placate Steffy, who was infuriated by Sally's presence, but during the argument Sally fell into Sydney's Manly Harbour; Sally was happy when Thomas jumped in after her and kissed her. Back home, Sally didn't want Shirley and Saul to manufacture the designs they had seen via Coco's necklace and flushed when Thomas told Sally he hoped Sydney was just the beginning. Under increasing pressure from Shirley and having lost confidence in her own design abilities, Sally reluctantly put Forrester's stolen designs into production, using Thomas having an infant son with socialite Caroline Spencer as an excuse for dumping him. Sally reveled in Spectra's successful showing but paid the price when Thomas and Coco turned their backs on her for appropriating Forrester's collection. Sally confessed to grand larceny and industrial espionage to keep Coco from having to testify and faced up to 15 years in prison until Thomas spoke to the judge at her preliminary hearing. Sally couldn't believe it when Thomas invested $100,000 in Spectra to keep C.J. from selling it to publishing magnate Bill Spencer, who wanted to replace Spectra with a skyscraper; Sally was stunned to learn that Bill had written her scathing review to get his hands on Spectra. Sally felt bad that Thomas lost his design job at Forrester for helping her, but after they affirmed their feelings for each other, they finally made love. Sally happily installed Thomas as Spectra's lead designer but had to assure Steffy that she wasn't simply using her brother to breathe life into the underdog design house. Sally appreciated that Thomas had come to understand her struggle in keeping Spectra afloat and loved the modernized logo he created for her; Sally accompanied Thomas to Forrester when he learned they were mounting a swimsuit showing in Monte Carlo and excitedly concurred with Thomas' idea for Spectra to get in on it. Sally vacillated between confidence and insecurity as she and Thomas whipped up a swimwear line, leaning toward the latter when Caroline came back to town with Thomas' toddler son, Douglas Forrester. Sally knew Steffy was behind Caroline's sudden return and warned Caroline, who wanted Thomas for herself, to back off. Sally worried when Thomas seemed distracted during the Forrester/Spectra fashion duel in Monte Carlo, later finding out from him that Caroline was dying; Sally tearfully bid Thomas goodbye as he left town to be with Caroline and Douglas as a family. Sally kept the true reason for Thomas' departure from her coworkers but confided in Caroline's cousin, Liam Spencer, who was writing an honest article about her for Spencer Publications. Despite doubting she could produce a line on her own, Sally pulled off a preview that was marred only by a small fire that broke out from a faulty electrical socket. The night before her make-or-break fashion show, Sally returned to Spectra only to find it burning to the ground; she suffered minor smoke inhalation that prevented her from saving her collection. Sally was thrilled when Thomas came rushing back to see her, but sobbed when he revealed that he wasn't staying; later, Sally hung up on Thomas after he declared he was staying with Caroline in New York despite her terminal illness having gone into remission. Sally offered Steffy her surviving designs and was ready to leave town until Liam announced he had taken over at Spencer and bought the burned-out Spectra from C.J.; Sally couldn't believe it when Liam transferred ownership to her. Now having collateral, Sally took out a loan and began rebuilding Spectra, this time to code, promising to pay Liam back and giving him her first post-fire design. Having agreed to keep Liam's involvement a secret, Sally gave her confused family and staff no answers about how their latest rise from the ashes was possible. Sally became further impressed with Liam, especially when he staged a sit-in to keep his father from demolishing Spectra, which it turned out he still owned. Sally became trapped in the rubble with Liam when Bill blew up the building prematurely; thinking she was going to die, Sally admitted she loved Liam and kissed him. Sally was rescued by Steffy and refused Bill's conciliatory offer to finance Spectra's relocation and fresh start. Sally spoke to Coco about her feelings for Liam but was surprised to learn Liam had renewed his vows with Steffy, who had been upset to learn about Sally kissing her husband. Sally later returns, having split from Thomas where Wyatt offers her a place to stay, though she shoots a photograph of Bill in Wyatt's home, still holding resentment towards him due to his interference ruining everything for her. The two begin dating soon afterwards and Wyatt helps her land a job at Forrester with Eric Forrester's help. Sally's hiring comes with a negative reception, specifically from Hope who is aware of Sally's previous design theft and refuses to allow her to be a designer. Relationship with Wyatt In June 2018, surprised Wyatt meets Sally at the Bikini Bar. Spectra reveals that she parted with Thomas, who returned to Caroline. Wyatt pays Sally's bill at the bar and suggests that she spend the night in his beach house. She hesitates, but agrees to his suggestion. At the cottage, Wyatt tries to reassure Sally, who furiously accuses Bill of destroying her life and career. When a gun falls out of her purse, Spectra picks it up and aims at Wyatt, who insists he had nothing to do with his father's actions. Shaken, Sally shoots Bill standing on the fireplace, right behind Wyatt. When the emotions subside, Sally and Wyatt confide in each other. There is a kiss between them. Sally, however, interrupts their love of excitement, not wanting to complicate anything. Wyatt flirts with her and ensures that he does not want to hurt her and can be trusted. Spectra points out that they shouldn't rush anything. The next day, Wyatt is flirting again with Sally, who thanks him for consoling last night. Eric and Quinn suddenly appear in the beach house and cover them with a kiss. Quinn worries about the intimacy of Sally and Wyatt, who, however, defends Spectra against her mother's accusations. He suggests Eric to hire Sally at FC. Forrester agrees to think about it. Soon after, Sally and Wyatt have sex. Meanwhile Eric decides to give Sally a job in the Hope team. She doesn't hide her dislike of Spectra and tells her that although she was employed, she will never design for Forrester. Ridge also warns her not to try to threaten his family. Sally swears he will win his and Hope's trust. Sally then eavesdrops on Brooke's daughter Hope, who asks Wyatt to assure her that he is not falling in love with Sally. He announces that he just meets her, but he liked her very much. In July 2018, Wyatt employs British artist Zoe Buckingham to make a mural on the wall in his beach house. Sally confides to his beloved of his problems with Hope, but Spencer is sure that the Forresters will soon find her. Soon, when Thorne asks her to meet in the company, Sally wonders if he will get a chance to design for FC. However, Forrester and Katie accuse her of threatening Hope in the comments on the website and decide to release her, although she insist that she is innocent. Meanwhile, Xander suspects that his ex-girlfriend is behind the threats, and they are directed towards Emma, whose photos also appear on the collection page. His suspicions are confirmed when Sally recognizes in Zoe a girl who is painting a mural in Wyatt's house. Zoe admits to writing threats using a Sally laptop. He assures that they were just a joke and she wasn't going to hurt Emma. Under pressure from Zoe, Xander reveals to everyone that he was hiding his British ancestry. Soon, Xander, Thorne, Sally and Emma are shocked when they see Zoe in the final creation of the HftF catwalk show. The audience is delighted with the show and its performance. In 2019, Thomas returns to L.A with his son Douglas to reveal that Caroline died. Sally and Thomas talks for first time since their break up, and she informs him that she has moved on with Wyatt and has no interest in getting back with him. Thomas understands but wants to be friends with her. However Thomas reveals to Sally that he has feelings for Hope and wants her to be with him. Also wants Sally to keep their conversation a secret. Break Up With Wyatt Spencer Wyatt meets his ex-girlfriend Flo from high school, and starts to hang out with her. Wyatt tells Flo after they kissed that he is in a relationship with Sally, and that he does not want to jeopardies the relationship. However Wyatt breaks up with Sally when he learned of Thomas's plans to be with Hope and Sally did not tell him. Wyatt later gets back with Flo and moves her in his home. Sally tries to win Wyatt back, but Wyatt tells her that it is over between them, and that he is committed to Flo. Wyatt returning to Sally After finishing up with her design's at Forrester, Wyatt shows up. Wyatt apologies for hurting Sally, and reveals to her that he ended his relationship with Flo. Wyatt tells Sally that the baby that Steffy had adopted, is Liam and Hope's daughter Beth, and that Flo lied to him and his family for months making them believe that she is the birth mother to "Phoebe". Wyatt goes on to say that Zoe's father Dr. Reese Buckingham lied to Hope and Liam about Beth being gone, by place a stillborn baby in their arms(Who in fact belonged to another woman who was Reese's patient). In reality Reese kidnapped Beth and sold her to Steffy who wanted a sibling for Kelly for a gambling debt. Wyatt also tells Sally that Liam found out when Douglas told the truth when Thomas slipped up about Beth, and called the doctor on Phoebe's birth certificate and discovered that Flo was not a patient at the hospital in Vegas, and that there was not records of her being there. Sally tells Wyatt that he would have to work for it, if she considers getting back with her. Wyatt happily accepts, and proves to her that he is sorry. When Wyatt's mother Quinn advise him not to get back with Sally, he defends Sally against his mother. When Sally tries to break up with Wyatt because of him still having feelings with Flo, he proves to Sally that he loves her, and proposes to her. Sally happily accepts Wyatt's proposal and is engaged with him. Later Sally see's Flo at the Bikini bar, and confronts her over her betrayal with the Foresters and tells her that Wyatt and her are engaged, but informs her that her aunt Katie is in the Hospital. While the Logan's, Liam and Bill are at the hospital for Katie's surgery, Sally and Wyatt watches Beth and Douglas, in which wants Sally and Wyatt to start their own family. Crimes Committed *Engaged in a food fight with Steffy Forrester (Feb 2017). *Complicit in installing a hidden camera in Coco Spectra's necklace to steal Forrester designs (March 2017). *kissed Liam Spencer while he was married to Steffy Forrester (Nov 2017) *Shot Bill Spencer's tower with his gun (February 2018). Hospitalizations and Maladies *Pushed by Steffy into a cake (Feb 2017). *Fell into Australia's Manly Harbour (2017). *Injured in a fire (August 2017). *Accused of being threat for posting comments on HFTF website by Thorne Forrester and Katie Logan (July 2018). *Diagnosed with terminal illness (Feb 2020) Trivia * She is the grand niece of Sally Spectra. * She first appeared in February 2017. * She has been in a relationship with (2) men onscreen, Thomas Forrester and Wyatt Spencer. * She has a younger sister named Coco Spectra. * She stole designs from Forrester Creations in 2017. Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Current characters Category:Spectra family Category:Protagonists Category:2017 Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters